boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Viriden/Portaler
SORRY FOR BAD ENGLISH, I SPEAK ON ANOTHER LANGUAGE!!! STATS ARE YOU CHOICE, MY FRIEND. - Normal= - Battle= }} |title = Daughter of The Portaler Master |firstappearance = None |allegiance = Radesultor Cemn |theme = F-777 ~ Dreams Of Peace |health = 1528310 |difficulty = 6 |immunities = }} Portaler Portaler is a female character wearing Navy Blue shirt with black pants. Has yellow skin, her only weapon are portals which warps hazardous stuff such as falling meteors onto her enemies or her sparring partner. Her portals appeared to be a dark ocean-like blue gate with a lighter shade outlines, and black portal frame. She can control the durability and size of her portals, the higher the durability, the more things travel through her portal, the bigger it is, the much larger the thing she wanted to appear. Each time a portal transport a thing through excluding herself, the more damaged the portal will be, then shatters into small tiny shards when used too much, may be a waste of her mana spent to summon that portal. For transport, it does not damage her summoned portal, can also able to travel through space and time. Even through parallel universes and alternate universes. Personality Portaler is a kind, loving young woman, and very hyperactive. Shes into heroic stuff, always avoid past stuff such as the very sad scene coming up on the back story. Very eager on what the thing will happen. Sometimes she does pranks, using her portals to do unbelievable things. Has a crush on Slicer. (idk if this is allowed) Backstory badly written!! Portaler was born in a home dimension called, "Radesultor Cemn". His mother was a Queen and his father was a King, making Portaler to be the Princess of Radesultor Dimension. His parent's power are slightly more powerful than Arzens, they focus on their mind, eyes and hands to create great time cracks, doors to another universe and able manipulate portals. They're also called, The Portal Master. Her power was passed by her parents. One day, her dimension was ruined, burned in green flames and destroyed by 7 unknown Arzen users. Even the King and Queen are slightly powerful than Arzen magic, they were murdered, and then burned down to bones in front of her 8 year old eyes. She managed to escape her home dimension with her remaining power, yet stumbled up, "our" universe. She met many people over there, that grew her interest of exploring different universes and dimensions. She learned how to use portals as a weapon, catching arrows and send it back onto the sender, and many more. She wanted to avenge the 7 group of Arzen users for destroying her beloved parents, she wanted to join King (our king) to practice and train her skills. Boss Information Roams around, not interested to chase down the players. When spawned, spreads her arms horizontally, then enlightening a particle effect on her hands for the rest of the round, and summons 5 portals on a star formation that very slowly rotates around her, with a health of 162,000 each portal. When a player FIRE A PROJECTILE (Balls and Arrows) towards to those 5 portals, they will be travelled to another random portal around her (No skill portal), convert the player's projectile to enemy projectile, meaning anyone will be damage by them or damaged by their own projectile. Each projectile warp, damages the portal, when reaches 0 health, shatters into tiny shards and deactivates the gate in the portal. She walks very slowly (8 walkspeed). She does have the advanced AI, moves left, right, up, down once and has a same energy cooldown as Crusher. Frequently warps herself around the map with her summoned portal below her. For enough time, players can also follow up. Swords and Hammers can also damage her summoned portal, if your wondering. Skills: Her portals in the skills below are in random size, and ALL DOES NOT HAVE DURABILITY. The bigger the portals are, the larger the attacks will be. '-Portal Deflect Indicator' After 1 minutes and 20 seconds of roaming without her 5 portals protecting her, summons 5 more but 78,890 health instead. '-Warp All Green' Warps all players by summoning a portal below to a random specific location. '-Portal Blast Green' Summon a slightly larger portal in front of her and then fire a blue beam. '-Boulder Warp Yellow' Summon a large portal above her and rains 8 boulders downward. '-Time Crack Yellow' Freezes everyone in the battlefield. Then summons 2 large portals in front and back of her, then fires a white beam. The two portals also move around her, while the beam is fired. After the attack, everyone is free to move. The beam has a limited range, before fading into air '-Rift Breaker Red' Before attack, enlights the area on what will the attack will take place for 2 seconds. Then she summons 2 large portals, up on the roof and floor, then slam the 2 portals together in a flash, creating a very large explosion. '-Meteor Warp Red' Summon a very large portal above the nearest player, then drops a crashing meteor from space from above. When impact with the floor or player, creates a large explosion. '-Rift Blade Red' Summons 5 portals rapidly spinning around her. Each portals will lend out a sword (slicer Galaxium Sword skin but darker blue), anyone touches the sword while it's spinning with the portals will be damaged. After 10 seconds duration, launches them on their specific 5 directions. Contact on a brick or a player, creates a small explosion. '-Return to Sender Red' Counts all of the projectile gone through her 5 portals, creates a portal that auto aims to nearest player, raining balls, arrows, swords and swinging hammers. The more projectile travelled through the portal, more damage it will do. (Don't ask why swords and hammers appear from her portal, she probably drained a bunch of stuff in armouries. :L) '-Dimension Rift Black' Only activates when she has 1/3 health left. Summons an enormous portal that has the size of the roof and floor. Extremely slow moving blue projectile will start to drop and rise for the rest of the battlefield. Will continue until the end of the fight. Conclusion Here's the model if you want it: Link to model Category:Blog posts